Maxwell's family
Maxwell's Family consists of Maxwell, his twin sister Lily, 40 brothers and their parents. Maxwell's family (except Maxwell) debuted in Scribblenauts Unlimited. Important Members Maxwell Main article: Maxwell Maxwell (pictured to the right) is the main character of the series, He is featured in all of the Scribblenauts titles. Lily Main article: Lily Lily (pictured in the image to the right) is Maxwell's twin sister and the narrator of the story. In the photo below, you can see that Lily bears a strong resemblance between her mother and Maxwell. Maxwell and Lily have a close relationship. Parents Main article here: ''Edgar and Julie Maxwell's parents were also adventurers, before they settled down and had kids. Each child was given a magical item that Maxwell's parents had gotten from their travels. Edgar is pictured to the right of Lily, and Julie is pictured to the left of Maxwell. List of Brothers #Artie (Found in The Virgule Gallery) #Bruiser (Found in Payper N. Penitentiary) #Bubbles (Found in Alliteration Abyss) #Buzz (Found in Kana Craters) #Chase (Found in Abjad Dunes) #Chilly (Found in Abian Sea Front) #Clark (Found in Capital City) #Dale (Found in Tilde Reef) #Duce (Found in Hyphen Heights) #Edwin (Obviously found in Edwin's Farm) #Flurry (Found in Pilcrow Peaks) #Flux (Found in Hyphen Heights) #Glum (Found in Alliteration Abyss) #Gorge (Found in The Under Line) #Guy (Found in Ampersand Beach) #Hector (Found in Underscore Mine) #Jack (Found in The Metaforest) #Kenpo (Found in St. Asterisk) #Larp (Found in Sir Guillemet's Castle) #Leon (Found in Vowelcano) #Ludwig (Found in Palindromeda) #Milo (Found in the Camelcase Oasis) #Mix (Found in Grave Manor) #Moury (Found in Storybook Keep) #Mox (Found in Grave Manor) #Patches (Found in the Metaforest) #Poindexter (Found in Inkwell High) #Razer (Found in Majuscule Grotto) #Rex (Found in The Saurus Park) #Scratch (Found in Bullet Point Bayou) #Serenity (Found in The Metaforest) #Shadow (Found in Sir Guillemet's Castle) #Stunt (Found in Payper Plains) #Tanc (Found in Dusty Brush Canyon) #Tempo (Found in Capital City Runoff) #Tiberius (Found in Tomb of Onomatopoeia) #Tiny (Found in Ampersand Beach) #Tony (Found in Dusty Brush Canyon) #Tots (Found in Storybook Keep) #Yarrr (Found in The Listy Colon) Trivia *Edgar, Julie, and Lily can be spawned using The @ Method, Cloning Machine or Teleporter. *Edgar and Julie had 42 children, which is the ''Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, The Universe, and Everything in Douglas Adams' The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. *All of Maxwell's brothers can be spawned with the notebook. *Mix and Mox are the only brothers that the player can unlock at the same time. *Most of the family have Starites on their clothes. *Most of the areas have either 1 or 2 of Maxwell's brothers. *Lily is unlockable if the player has all 60 Starites. *Also available as avatars in Scribblenauts Unlimited are Edgar and Julie. The player can get them by collecting every starite in the game. *Brothers can be spawned in Unmasked, but can only be played as when created in the Avatar Creator. Citations 1 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=477879612225212&id=131788223501021 Gallery Tempo.png|Tempo, one of Maxwell's many brothers. He seems to be a gangster.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tempo Flux.png|Flux, another one of Maxwell's brothers. He likes movies.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Flux Tots.png|Tots, Maxwell's youngest brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tots Yarrr.png|Maxwell's pirate brother, Yarrr.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Yarrr Buzz.png|Buzz, Maxwell's brother with a astronaut job|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Buzz Chase2.png|Chase, Maxwell's brother and explorer.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Chase Gorge.png|Maxwell's chubby brother, Gorge.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Gorge Ludwig.png|Ludwig, Maxwell's musical brother referencing Ludwig van Beethoven.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Ludwig Shadow.png|Shadow, the ninja brother of Maxwell.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_(Brother) Stunt.png|Stunt is Maxwell's stuntman brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Stunt Patches.png|Patches is one of Maxwell's younger brothers. He seems to be a boy scout.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Patches Rex.png|Rex is Maxwell's hunting brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Rex Tiny.png|Tiny is Maxwell's bodybuilder brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny_(Character) Larp.png|Larp is Maxwell's brother who dresses like an elf.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Larp Tony.png|Tony is Maxwell's cowboy brother. He may also be a sheriff.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tony Glum2.png|Glum, Maxwell's emo brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Glum Jack.jpg|Jack, Maxwell's lumberjack brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Jack Hector.png|Hector, Maxwell's chef brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Hector Poindexter.png|Poindexter, Maxwell's nerdy brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Poindexter Duce.png|Duce is Maxwell's bully brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Duce Kenpo.png|Kenpo is Maxwell's brother that studies martial arts.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Kenpo Chilly1.png|Chilly, Maxwell's brother who lives in the cold.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Chilly Artie2.png|Artie, Maxwell's artist brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Artie Edwin.png|Edwin, Maxwell's farmer brother. He is also the oldest|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Edwin Leon2.jpg|Leon, Maxwell's gothic brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Leon Flurry.png|Flurry, Maxwell's brother who also lives in the cold.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Flurry Bubbles2.png|Bubbles, Maxwell's scuba diving brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles Clark.png|Clark, Maxwell's superhero brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Clark Milofixed.png|Milo, Maxwell's adventurer brother|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Milo Serenity.png|Serenity, Maxwell's hippie brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Serenity Razer.png|Razer, Maxwell's cyclist brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Razer imagesCAJLUHVP.jpg|Maxwell|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Maxwell lily.png|Lily, Maxwell's twin sister.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Lily Scratch2.png|Scratch, Maxwell's cool brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Scratch Dale.png|Dale, Maxwell's racing brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Dale Edgar Julie.png|Edgar and Julie, Maxwell and Lily's father and mother|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Edgar_and_Julie Mix and Mox.png|Mix (right) and Mox (left) are twin brothers of Maxwell.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Mix_and_Mox Tiberius.png|Tiberius, Maxwell's gladiator brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tiberius Moury.png|Moury, Maxwell's brother who is a prince.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Moury Bruiser.png|Bruiser, Maxwell's wrestler brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Bruiser Guy.png|Guy, Maxwell's jock brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Guy Tanc.png|Tanc, Maxwell's brother who is in the military.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tanc Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Characters *